This invention relates to an improved air-tight container, and more particularly to an air-tight container for storing cosmetic material.
Various types of cosmetics containers having seals for preventing spillage of the contents are well known in the art. Many of these prior art constructions include a deformable sealing material which is disposed about an interior pan. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,295 (Parkin) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,187 (Fullmer) provide a ring of compressable packing material about the pan for providing a substantially leak-proof seal. The Parkin patent forms a tray with a flange which sits on the packing material. When the container lid is closed it compresses against the packing material. Similarly, the Fullmer patent provides a ring of cork about the interior cavity for receiving a closure.
Several other types of constructions include deformable material disposed in the top of the container. In this type of construction a vertically extending wall of the base compresses the deformable material for forming ,the seal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,123,501, No. 1,872,864, No. 1,641,650, No. 1,575,524 and No. 325,872 are illustrative. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,090 and No. 2,342,200 provide closure by overlapping the top and bottom of the cohtainer.
In each of the prior art constructions the deformable material is a separate element which increases production costs and tends to lower reliability of the seal. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved air-tight container constructions, including a construction wherein the air-tight seal can be formed integrally with a dish for holding the contents which is inserted into the container base.